


Scarf Kiss

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [15]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Scarves, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Fifteen of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>Aziraphale and Crowley are out walking in the park, and Crowley's just a really cold demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf Kiss

"Angel, I don't really think that it's a good idea to be out here! Those damn-bless-... those kids might be out here again!"

"Oh, pish-posh, dear, they're not! I can't feel them."

Crowley turned to glare at his companion, even lowering his sunglasses to maximise the look. "You could _feel_ them a couple of days ago?" His yellow eyes narrowed in mock anger.

Aziraphale shook his head. "No, not unless I actually try to. Oh, you're shivering!" He reached out and wrapped an arm around the demon's trembling shoulders.

Crowley pushed him away with a snarl. "I'm fine! Don't worry about me." He was secretly relieved, however, when he felt the angel's Grace wrap around his own, he refused to let his wrap back. He sighed in content, quickly covering it with a cough.

"Oh, dear. Are you getting sick?" Aziraphale asked, pressing the back of his hand against Crowley's forehead. "You're not running a fever, in fact, you're quite cold..." The blond didn't notice they had stopped walking, and Crowley could feel the pinpricks of stares on his back. He waved his hand, and the humans turned away as if the celestial beings weren't there.

"I'm fine," Crowley insisted as he moved Aziraphale's hand away. He started walking again, the angel falling into step beside him. He could faintly hear Aziraphale humming Mozart's "Somebody to Love". Before he could join in, Crowley cleared his throat. "It really is nippy out here, though," he commented.

Aziraphale stopped humming. "At least it's not too cold, right?" he asked, quietly laughing.

In truth, Crowley was a _lot_ colder than he'd _ever_ let Aziraphale know. He had an idea of how he could get warmer, but he _really_ didn't want to test it. At least, not right now.

"Crowley? Crowley, my dear, why have you stopped? Crowley!"

The black-haired man jolted out of his thoughts and registered a very confused Aziraphale in front of him.The angel's head was tilted, his wide, blue eyes filled with worry. "Maybe we really do need to get you home..." Aziraphale said. He adjusted his scarf and gently took Crowley's hand. "I could teleport us back, unless you want to drive."  
Crowley yanked his hand out of Aziraphale's grip, and before he knew it, his hands were tangled in the other's scarf and he had pulled Aziraphale into a kiss. He realized what he was doing and stepped back, blushing. "Sorry. That was... That was uncalled for." He touched his lips, revelling in the feeling that the other's had given him.

Aziriphale's face was just as red, if not redder, than his counterpart's. "No, no, that was quite all right. It warmed you up, didn't it? I can feel it." He gave Crowley a soft smile.

Crowley smiled back. "That it did, angel. That it did."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is probably the quickest I've ever written a fic. I wrote it in five minutes and immediately posted it! Also, I'm sorry if I went overboard on the whole British Mama thing with Az, I just really like it. (And I'm American, so it's probably horrible.)
> 
> Tomorrow's Group: The Antourage!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
